ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster
category:Jobs , Combat Skill Ratings Race Selection, Support Job Options Artifact Equipment, Beastmaster Guides]] Job Overview Available after completing the quest Save my Son, these experts in monster research have trained tirelessly to communicate with, and even control the animals of Vana'diel. Based on their knowledge of beasts, Beastmasters can charm the beasts of Vana'diel to fight alongside them, call beasts to their side, and intimidate enemy beasts of Vana'diel. Beastmasters are generally considered the best solo class in the game. Beastmasters often can be found soloing monsters or teaming up with other Beastmasters in all Beastmaster parties. Beastmasters are less frequently found in conventional parties. In a convential party, a Beastmaster will most frequently fill the roles of damage dealer and puller. Strengths * Sick of looking for a group for hours? As a BST, you can party when it suits you, and XP at your own pace. Areas with large numbers of charmable mobs (even aggressive ones) are easily navigable by an experienced BST. This job can be solo'd all the way to level 75. Also, there's isn't a whole lot of expensive gear to buy -- and when it is necessary, most of a BST's equipment will last them for quite a while. BSTs also excel at link control. When a charmed pet is attacking a target, and that target links another mob, the hate built up by your pet is shed the moment you 'Leave' the pet. Here's an example. BST charms a lizard. BST sends lizard pet to attack a Fly. While fighting, a nearby Fly sees a 'brother' Fly being attacked and links. BST (at a safe distance) sees the Lizard now fighting two Flies. BST used 'Leave' command on Lizard. The linked Fly immediately stops attacking, and the initial Fly target now flies towards the BST, to attack. The linked Fly is no longer linked. BST charms another nearby mob as a pet, and sends it to attack the initial Fly. In this way, linked packs of mobs can be neutralized. Weaknesses * Cannot charm beastmen or certain mob families. The following mob families (as compiled by Lindeus the Charming) are not charmable: Adamantoise Ahriman Antica Behemoth Bomb Cardian Cockatrice Demon Doll Doomed Dragon Elemental Evil Weapon Ghost Gigas Goblin Golem Goobbue Greater Bird Hound Magic Pot Manticore Morbol Orc Orcish Warmachine Quadav Ram Sahagin Skeleton Shadow Special Tonberry Treant Wyvern Yagudo Avatar Detector Replica Attempting to charm these creatures will result in a very short 'Bind' effect on the creature, which can allow the BST to gain some distance, if being pursued. Abilities | valign="top" width="50%" style="padding-left:1em;" | Information Pet's Effect on Experience A Beastmaster takes a 30% penalty to his own experience points if he has a pet when a monster dies. The 30% penalty is only applied to the Beastmaster and not to the rest of the party. If the Beastmaster uses a pet of a higher level then the highest level party member, the pet's level is used as the highest level party member for purposes of calculating experience points. A Beastmaster's pet has no other effects on experience points. |} Race Selection HP MP STR DEX VIT AGI INT MND CHR Hume 30 0 6 7 6 5 6 6 8 Elvaan 32 0 7 7 7 4 5 7 8 TaruTaru 26 0 5 7 6 6 8 6 8 Galka 35 0 7 7 8 5 6 6 7 Mithra 30 0 6 9 6 6 6 6 7 Support Job Options Artifact Equipment Beastmaster Guides *Beastmaster Jugs *Beast Strength Chart *Beastmaster Skill Caps *Beastmaster Macro Guide *Beastmaster Equipment Guide *Beastmaster Solo Levelling Guide